Metalhëad
|Fortaleza = |Resistencia = |Debilidad = |Runa = |Habilidad = The fatal countdown |Descripcion = "Más heavy que una lluvia de hachas. Le encantan las motos y la carne cruda. Hemos intentado conocerlo más para esta reseña, pero nos ha echado de su hábitat en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A este no le gusta mucho la gente..." }} Obtención |Obtencion2 = Ofertas y Packs Combo |Fecha2 = Desconocidas |Precio3 = 2300 |Obtencion3 = Tienda |Fecha3 = Indefinida |Precio4 = Gratis |Obtencion4 = Cruces Temporales ( Erpham + Terracrank ) |Fecha4 = Durante los 16 Dias Locos }} Batalla Habilidad especial= |ElementoHO1 = fisico |NombreHO1 = Unholy diver |BlancoHO1 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHO1 = 100 |DañoHO1 = 25 |EnergíaHO1 = 13 |EsperaHO1 = 0 |EfectoHO1 = |ElementoHO2 = legendario |NombreHO2 = Thunderstruck |BlancoHO2 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHO2 = 100 |DañoHO2 = 30 |EnergíaHO2 = 13 |EsperaHO2 = 0 |EfectoHO2 = |ElementoHA1 = legendario |NombreHA1 = Fear of the dark |BlancoHA1 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA1 = 95 |DañoHA1 = 35 |EnergíaHA1 = 23 |EsperaHA1 = 0 |EfectoHA1 = |ElementoHA2 = metal |NombreHA2 = War dissemble |BlancoHA2 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA2 = 95 |DañoHA2 = 35 |EnergíaHA2 = 21 |EsperaHA2 = 0 |EfectoHA2 = |ElementoHA3 = legendario |NombreHA3 = Hell`s on fire |BlancoHA3 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA3 = 95 |DañoHA3 = 20 |EnergíaHA3 = 25 |EsperaHA3 = 0 |EfectoHA3 = |ElementoHA4 = legendario |NombreHA4 = Paranoia |BlancoHA4 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA4 = 95 |DañoHA4 = 30 |EnergíaHA4 = 28 |EsperaHA4 = 3 |EfectoHA4 = |ElementoHA5 = metal |NombreHA5 = Shouting for vengeance |BlancoHA5 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA5 = 95 |DañoHA5 = 50 |EnergíaHA5 = 30 |EsperaHA5 = 0 |EfectoHA5 = |ElementoHA6 = legendario |NombreHA6 = Kill them all |BlancoHA6 = Todos los enemigos |PrecisiónHA6 = 90 |DañoHA6 = 30 |EnergíaHA6 = 32 |EsperaHA6 = 2 |EfectoHA6 = |ElementoHA7 = legendario |NombreHA7 = Ace of hearts |BlancoHA7 = Enemigo |PrecisiónHA7 = 95 |DañoHA7 = 60 |EnergíaHA7 = 35 |EsperaHA7 = 3 |EfectoHA7 = |ElementoHA8 = legendario |NombreHA8 = Justice for all |BlancoHA8 = Todos los enemigos |PrecisiónHA8 = 90 |DañoHA8 = 30 |EnergíaHA8 = 32 |EsperaHA8 = 2 |EfectoHA8 = |ElementoHA9 = metal |NombreHA9 = In the darkest hour |BlancoHA9 = El Mismo |PrecisiónHA9 = 100 |DañoHA9 = 0 |EnergíaHA9 = 27 |EsperaHA9 = 4 |EfectoHA9 = , , y . }} |-| Calculador de Daños= Evolución Datos curiosos * Esta inspirado en el personaje de Lobo, es el último Czarniano y uno de los enemigos de superman * La mayoría de sus ataques adquiribles contienen efectos negativos, y dos positivos. * Es el primer legendario de metal del juego. * Es el segundo legendario en tener todas las estadísticas en Muy Alto junto a Laomu, y el tercero en tener todas las estadísticas de combate en Muy Alto junto a Laomu y Uriel. * Su ataque Fear of the dark hace referencia a la canción Fear of the Dark de la banda Iron Maiden. * Su ataque Kill them all hace referencia al álbum Kill them all de la banda Metallica. * Su ataque Justice for all hace referencia al álbum and Justice for all de la banda Metallica. * Su ataque paranoia hace referencia a la canción mas exitosa de la banda Black Sabbath, la cual lleva el mismo nombre Paranoid. * Su ataque In my darkest hour hace referencia a la canción In my darkest hour de la banda Megadeth. * La mayoría de sus ataques llevan nombres de discos y canciones de Rock famosas. * Su nombre Metalhëad (Metalero) es el término usado comúnmente para referirse a las personas pertenecientes a la cultura generada por la música metal. Al metalero también se le conoce como metalhead o headbanger («cabeza de metal» y «agitador de cabeza» Podrán ver que esto es así cuando se observa al monstruo subir de nivel este agita su cabeza. * El color de su huevo es mucho mas claro que el de su piel en las demás fases. * Solo en su segunda fase, su guitarra pasa a ser de otro color que en las demás. * Es el legendario que mas veces ha salido en su forma de obtención. Monstruos Relacionados Categoría:Monstruos Legendarios Categoría:Monstruos de Metal Categoría:Monstruos no disponibles por apareamiento